1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process of making T-shirt bags, in which a flat tubular film that is provided on each side with at least one gusset is provided with top end seam welds, which close the gusset portions to form handle loops, and with cutouts, which are similar to the neckline of T-shirt and extend through the inner creases of the side gussets, and the tubing is then folded on itself about its longitudinal center line and is thereafter formed at its bottom end with seam welds, which join all plies, and is formed between adjacent top end and bottom end seam welds with transverse perforation lines or with hot wire-welded joints to separate adjacent bags from each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional process of that kind serves to make T-shirt bags which are known from Published German Application No. 25 26 961 and are provided with so-called crownlike bottom ends. That convention process will now be explained more in detail with reference to FIG. 8 of the drawing. In a first stage of the process a tubular film 2 which has been formed with side gussets 1 is provided with cutouts 3 which are similar to the neckline of a T-shirt, also with top end seams 4 and with transverse perforation lines 5 along which adjacent bags can be torn apart. The tubular film which has thus been prepared is subsequently folded on itself about its longitudinal center line by means which are not shown and the folded tubular film is then provided at its bottom end with seam welds 6 which join all plies of the web.
That known process of making T-shirt bags having crownlike bottom ends is highly expensive because it requires an apparatus comprising two welding stations, which must be spaced a large distance apart because the folding station is disposed between them. Besides, the known apparatus for making T-shirt bags having crownlike bottom ends requires an expensive control system to ensure that the seam welds to be made by the two welding devices will be successively formed in proper positions first on the tubular film which has not yet been folded on itself and subsequently on the tubular film which has been folded on itself.